Alien Nine: Christmas carol
by Black Omochao
Summary: Just a short Christmas story based on the work by Charles Dickens.
1. Christmas time

Well lets begin this story, I don't own anything, Alien Nine was made by Hitoshi Tomizawa, a Christmas carol was written by Charles Dickens.

…...

Chapter 1: Christmas time

…...

Snow fell to the ground as the large moth-like alien scurried through the school grounds, several drills shot towards it but it easily dodged and flew into the sky and landed on a tree before it began screeching at it's pursuers.

"Kasumi go around! Yuri your with me!" Kumi ordered her companions. Kasumi nodded before running around to the other side of the tree. Kumi began running to the tree with Yuri lagging behind "Now!" Kumi yelled as all three of there borg's shot there drills at the moth-like alien who just hissed at the incoming drills. The alien flew into the sky to avoid the drills and continued to hiss.

"Ok now, nya!" Kasumi shouted as she took off her borg and her hair swirled into what looked like two radio transmitters before she shot a sonic wave at the alien causing it to fall to the ground "Ok, now guys!" Kasumi shouted to her companions who ran over.

"Ok, you know what to do Yuri," Kumi said as her borg wrapped the alien's body with his drills, Yuri nodded as her borg began wrapping his drills around it's wings. Yuri glanced up at her borg and noticed something strange.

"Um, borg, have you always been pink?" Yuri asked staring up at her borg.

"What are you-you-ah-ah-AHHHCHOO!" Yuri's borg suddenly sneezed and his drills swerved around, whacking Kumi's borg's drills in the process and freeing the alien who quickly flew away.

"Yuri!" Kumi shouted glaring at her scared companion but stopped when she saw Yuri's borg, his normally bright red color was replaced by a pale pink, his wings were lowered as if he was two tired to lift them, and his eyes were tinted red and looked swollen.

"I don't feel so good," Yuri's borg grunted as his eyes drooped.

…...

"How many drills am I holding up?" Kasumi's borg asked Yuri's borg as he held up one drill, both of them along with Kumi's borg were sitting on a table in the alien party room while Yuri, Kumi, and Kasumi were waiting for Megumi.

"…Your etch holding up one," Yuri's borg said with a sniffle and the other two borg's looked concerned.

"What is wrong with him?" Kumi's borg asked glancing at the alien fighters.

"I don't know, Megumi should be able to tell us soon," Kumi said as she and the other alien fighters paced around the room, suddenly Megumi entered the room carrying what looked like a cylinder shaped container causing everyone to look at her.

"Megumi, what's wrong with my borg?" Yuri asked as Megumi walked over.

"According to the test he has, a cold," Megumi said turning to Yuri.

"A cold? This is way worse then a cold!" Kumi said glaring at Megumi as Yuri's borg groaned.

"Actually this is a cold, but a borg is a alien, they have no natural defenses for such a virus," Megumi explained as Yuri's borg sneezed again "We best quarantine him so it doesn't spread to the other borg's" Megumi said picking Yuri's borg up and placing him in the container she was carrying before handing it to Yuri.

"How do we cure him?" Yuri asked looking at her borg in the container.

"Cure him? We can't, there's no telling what effects human medicine could have on him, there is a cure made for borg's, but we don't have any," Megumi explained.

"But then, what's going to happen to my borg?" Yuri asked looking her borg over.

"He'll die and you'll get a new one of course," Megumi said without care shocking the alien fighters and the healthy borg's.

"But aren't we even going to try to save him!" Kumi's borg asked shocked at Megumi's uncaring attitude towards Yuri's borg's life.

"Ya, it's almost Christmas Megumi, a time for giving between all living creatures," Kasumi said with a smile but Megumi just glared at her.

"Who cares! Christmas is just some dumb holiday, enjoy it or whatever, but I'm not going out of my way to get the cure for your borg," Megumi said before she began to walk away but then glanced back at them "You can go home now," Megumi added before she left the room.

"…Come on borg, lets go," Yuri said looking at her borg in the containment unit.

"Are you my mommy?" Yuri's borg question in a somewhat delusional way.

"…Um sure, whatever," Yuri said with a sigh.

…...

Megumi looked through some files on her computer, she sighed as she turned her computer off and began walking to bed. Megumi suddenly looked around as she herd a strange noise, she spotted a open window and closed it deciding it was just the wind, she walked to her bed and laid down, Megumi was enjoying the piece and quiet, when suddenly the window was blown open, Megumi sat up and looked at her window in confusion.

"Megumi, Megumi!" a faint voice yelled causing Megumi to jump.

"Who's there?" Megumi questioned in a somewhat scared voice as she looked around.

"It's me, remember?" the voice said as a translucent alien appeared before Megumi's bed, it was small and insect like with six legs and a round body, as well as one eye on it's front and what looked like a much larger eye on it's back, chains were connected to etch of it's legs as if it was a escaped prisoner.

"What the! What kind of alien are you!" Megumi questioned as the alien floated up to her eye level.

"Don't you remember me?" the alien said as it's chains rattled, Megumi stared at the alien before realization struck her.

"You, you're the first alien I sent to fight Yuri, Kumi, and Kasumi! But your dead!" Megumi said in shock as the alien nodded as best it could.

"Yes I am, Megumi I have come back to worn you, see these chains?" the alien said shaking his chains and Megumi nodded "Every piece represents a bad deed I have done in my life, I must now carry them in my afterlife, your chains are already much longer then mine Megumi, you must change your ways," the alien explained.

"Wait are you telling me I need to cure that borg? Forget it! Why do you even care about him, he's the one who killed you!" Megumi said glaring at the alien ghost who just sighed.

"I thought you would respond like this, Megumi tonight you will be visited by three ghosts, they will teach you the true meaning of Christmas and convince you to change your ways," the alien said before it flew out the window which shut behind it.

…...

Well there you go, next chapter we meet the ghost of Christmas past, so review if you want to but I'll update ether way.


	2. Christmas past

Well here's chapter two, disclaimer was on the first chapter so of course you should know I own nothing.

…...

Chapter 2: Christmas past

…...

Megumi woke up with a gasp, she looked around and saw she was in her bed and there was no sign that the alien ghost had ever been here, not that a ghost would leave much evidence of it's presents, but Megumi still decided it must have been a dream, Megumi sighed but gave a startled yelp as her clock struck midnight and gave a loud dong. Megumi grunted and laid back down determined to get some shut eye, when Kumi suddenly appeared looming over her.

"Hi Megumi," Kumi said smiling at her teacher, Megumi just stared before rubbing her eyes.

"Kumi?" Megumi questioned starring at her "How did you get in my house!" Megumi questioned glaring at Kumi who just continued to smile.

"Oh, I'm the ghost of Christmas past," Kumi said calmly and Megumi could only stare.

"Your what?" Megumi questioned, she then noticed that Kumi was translucent and floating "What the?" Megumi said looking freaked out by this.

"Look Megumi, I'm going to teach you the true meaning of Christmas," Kumi said floating around, Megumi just gave a grunt before she pulled her blanket over her head.

"I'm not listening to you, this isn't real," Megumi said and Kumi gave a sigh.

"It is real and you will listen to me!" Kumi said pulling the blanked off of Megumi, she then grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the bed "We're going to the past," Kumi said as she and Megumi began to fade.

"Wait what!" Megumi shrieked before both Kumi and her disappeared completely.

…...

Megumi and Kumi appeared in front of the school, it was now daytime and snow was everywhere.

"What the?" Megumi questioned looking around.

"Welcome Megumi," Kumi said as Megumi looked around.

"What in the world, huh? Chisa!" Megumi said in shock as she saw what looked like a kid version of the principle of the school approach her.

"Megumi!" the young Chisa called in her direction.

"How did you get so young!" Megumi questioned but got no response.

"Hey Chisa!" a voice called out from behind Megumi and she was shocked when what looked like a child version of herself walked strait through her and over to Chisa "Marry Christmas," the young Megumi said happily.

"Yes marry Christmas indeed," Chisa said smiling as both of them walked into the school.

"What's going on!" Megumi exclaimed freaked out and Kumi sighed.

"We're in the past Megumi, nobody can see or hear us and they just walk through us, that is you and the principle when you were younger," Kumi said as they followed the younger version of Megumi and her friend as they entered the alien party room where two borg's sat on a table.

"Hey there borg," the younger Megumi said walking over to her borg and placing him on her head "Marry Christmas," she added cheerfully and her borg frowned.

"Christmas? Megumi what is Christmas?" the young Megumi's borg questioned as the young Chisa put on her borg.

"What's Christmas? It's a holiday silly," the younger Megumi said to her borg in a cheerful manner.

"Holiday?" the borg questioned.

"Yup, it's a time for togetherness and joy, gift giving and celebration, understand?" the young Megumi explained to her borg.

"I think so," the borg said as he seemed to be lost in thought.

"Well you seemed perfectly happy about Christmas back then," Kumi said as she turned to Megumi "What happened then?" she questioned and Megumi grunted.

"I was young and dumb, I hadn't even fused with my borg yet," Megumi said without care.

"Yes your borg, you two seemed to be good friends, and now he's just something fused to you, how things change," Kumi commented as she shook her head.

"Whatever, I don't need your approval," Megumi said crossing her arms and turning back to her younger self.

"By the way, I got you guys some presents," the young Megumi said pulling out three gifts in colorful wrapping paper "This is yours Chisa," she said handing one gift to Chisa "And these are for you borg's," she added as the two borg's extended there drills and she handed them there presents.

"Thanks Megumi," Chisa said as she took her mittens out of the box after she had removed the wrapping paper.

"What is this?" the young Megumi's borg asked looking at his Santa hat, Chisa's borg also looked confused by his fake reindeer antler headband.

"Here, I'll help," young Megumi said taking the Santa hat out of her borg's drills and placing it on him careful not to cover his eyes, she then walked over to Chisa and took the headband from her borg and placed it on him.

"Hey that doesn't feel too bad, nice and warm," the younger Megumi's borg said happily.

"Ya, this isn't too bad ether," Chisa's borg said with a smile.

"Well you had the Christmas spirit back then, why not now?" Kumi questioned glaring at Megumi.

"I was just a stupid kid, things change, just take me home," Megumi said crossing her arms and glaring at Kumi.

"Fine, I hope my friends present and future can get through to you," Kumi sighed before she snapped her fingers and everything went blank.

…...

Well that wasn't much, but I don't know anything about Megumi's past and I didn't want to make much up incase the manga did explain stuff about her past, because I never read the manga, anyway next chapter with the ghost of Christmas present will be longer, at least I think so, we'll see.


	3. Christmas present

Here's a new chapter, I still own nothing, enjoy.

…...

Chapter 3: Christmas present

…...

Megumi woke up with a yelp, she looked around and sighed, she wasn't entirely sure if what she had just experienced had been a dream.

"I might be going crazy," Megumi sighed before her phone rang, Megumi gave another sigh before she got up and walked into the other room and picked up the phone "Hello? Do you know what time it is?" Megumi questioned in annoyance.

"Nope, nya!" the voice on the other line responded and Megumi growled.

"Kasumi! Why are you calling me at four in the morning!" Megumi shouted into the phone, she was getting really annoyed.

"Oh come on Megumi, have you learned nothing yet?" Kasumi's voice questioned and Megumi's eyes widened as she realized the voice had not come from the phone, she quickly turned around to see a translucent Kasumi floating with a smile on her face "Hi Megumi, I'm the ghost of Christmas present! Nya!" and that was it, Megumi's mind went blank and she fainted.

…...

"Wakey wakey time to get up Megumi!" Megumi herd Kasumi's voice call out to her as she regained consciousness only to see Kasumi smiling down at her "Boy you were out of it, why not take a look around town with me now?" Kasumi asked as Megumi got up and found they we're standing in the middle of a snowy road.

"So I haven't finished with this stupid dream, just show me what you wish to, it wont change anything," Megumi said with a very annoyed look on her face.

"Nya!" Kasumi shouted happily startling Megumi "This is no dream Megumi, so come now lets visit those effected by you tonight, luckily most are at my place right now! I'm throwing a Christmas party right now!" Kasumi exclaimed happily.

"At four AM?" Megumi questioned with a stare and Kasumi giggled.

"No silly! We aren't in the exact present, everyone would be asleep!" Kasumi laughed as Megumi groaned in annoyance. Kasumi and Megumi floated over to Kasumi's house without much difficulty and entered through the wall, they saw Yuri, Kumi, Kasumi, Miyu and the borg's sitting in the room, Yuri's borg was still in his containment unit and didn't look any better.

"Darn Megumi! Just because she dislikes Christmas doesn't mean she has to let your borg die!" Kumi growled as she bit into a gingerbread man's arm.

"Stupid human, I dislike drills but saving one's ally is something that should come to all honorable creature's mind," the Kasumi that wasn't the ghost of Christmas present hissed in a strange voice.

"What's with you down there?" Megumi questioned turning to the ghost Kasumi.

"That wasn't me, that was Yellowknife," ghost Kasumi said still smiling.

"Oh ya, I forgot about that," Megumi sighed as she looked back at the group of alien fighters and borg's.

"I'm just sorry borg…" Yuri said sadly looking at her borg.

"Mommy? My tummy hurts," Yuri's borg groaned as Yuri sighed sadly.

"He has a tummy?" both Kasumi's questioned at the same time, Megumi gave the ghost Kasumi a strange look, the ghost Kasumi smiled and gave a "Nya!"

"I'm sorry our first Christmas with you guys had to be so lousy," Kumi said as she picked up her borg.

"I don't understand guys, Megumi can't be all bad," Miyu said as the others turned to her.

"Yes listen to her!" Megumi said glaring at the children who could not see her.

"You don't know her Miyu, she doesn't care about us, or the borg's," Kumi said as she finished her gingerbread.

"Really, she is just trying to help you I'm sure," Miyu said but Yuri stood up and walked over to her.

"If that was true, she wouldn't of left my borg to die like this," Yuri said before she sat down and her eyes began to water.

"Once again, I am so sorry," Kumi said turning back to her borg.

"It's ok Kumi," Kumi's borg said looking at Yuri's borg sadly "I'm just disappointed to see our ally go," he said sadly.

"He wasn't just a ally, he was a friend," Kasumi's borg said looking up "To Yuri, Kumi, Kasumi, Miyu, me, you, heck even Yellowknife even if he won't admit it," he said before turning to the Kasumi in the group who turned away and crossed her arms "Ok Yellowknife let Kasumi control the body for now," Kasumi's borg said with a sigh and Kasumi quickly returned to her cheerful demeanor.

"Sorry we need to part on these conditions," Kasumi said losing some of her happiness as she looked at the container containing the sick borg. Megumi gave a sniffle and the ghost turned to her with a smile.

"Oh, is this stuff finally getting to you?" ghost Kasumi asked leaning in close to Megumi.

"No!" Megumi said firmly as she pushed the girl away from her "It's just cold!" Megumi growled.

"We're ghosts right now Megumi, we can't get cold," Kasumi said wagging her finger at Megumi who just glared "But if this isn't enough, what about the alien families you have broken up that can't enjoy the holidays?" Kasumi questioned causing Megumi to look at her in confusion.

"Alien families?" Megumi questioned before Kasumi grabbed her hand and dragged her off.

…...

"Ok, why are we at the alien holding cages?" Megumi asked as Kasumi led her into the area where the alien party kept all the aliens they captured.

"Look Megumi, those dezmond's won't be with there parents this Christmas, just in this cage scared and cold," Kasumi said pointing to the cage containing the dezmond's before turning to the cage with the ushigata's inside "And those ushigata's won't be able to enjoy-" Kasumi continued but Megumi decided now was the time to interrupt.

"Kasumi aliens don't celebrate Christmas!" Megumi shouted before she gave a glance to the dezmond's cage "And those dezmond's are not kids!"

"Jeez, do you need to be so cold?" Kasumi said crossing her arms.

"Why wouldn't I be cold? There's icicles on the ceiling!" Megumi shouted pointing at the icicles that hung from the ceiling "I don't care about what ever delusions you may have about alien families on Christmas or what I ate that caused such a delusion as you to form, but I'm telling you now to leave me alone!" Megumi shouted glaring at Kasumi.

"…Well ok," Kasumi sighed "Future will need to get through to you, it is always future," Kasumi said before she snapped her fingers and everything went blank.

…...

That's that, wasn't as long as I thought it would be, sorry, anyway next chapter we have the ghost of Christmas future! Don't miss it…unless you don't like this story, good day.


	4. Christmas future

Here's a new chapter, just so we're clear I still own nothing, also because I said what Alien Nine and a Christmas Carol were owned by at the beginning I will say our guest this chapter is owned by Cartoon network.

…...

Chapter 4: Christmas future

…...

Megumi woke up again, finding herself in bed again she decided to get up and she gave a groan.

"What is happening? am I losing my mind? Or maybe, just maybe, is there more here then meets the eye?" Megumi questioned as she looked out her window at the night sky.

"Yup, there is," A voice from behind Megumi said. Megumi gave a jump and turned to see Yuri, translucent and floating "Hi Megumi, I'm-ah, the-" Yuri nervously began but Megumi interrupted.

"Oh no! Yuri I don't care what you're the ghost of, you could never teach me anything!" Megumi growled, suddenly the sound of a bell ringing filled the room causing Megumi to jump "What is that!" Megumi questioned looking at Yuri.

"Oh no, that's the…ghost of Christmas future," Yuri said looking around in a frightened way, suddenly a strange being appeared, it looked like a grey ghost with black marks on it's body and it had one purple eye on it's head.

"Hello Megumi, I am the ghost of Christmas future! But you may call me Ghostfreak!" the creature said before laughing evilly.

"I thought you were the ghost of Christmas future!" Megumi shouted looking at Yuri who shrugged.

"It's somewhat more complicated then that, they decided that I couldn't really be a good ghost of Christmas future, so they said I would just help Ghostfreak out," Yuri said before Ghostfreak laughed once more.

"Never mind that! It's time Megumi, to see the future! Your future!" Ghostfreak exclaimed grabbing Megumi's hand, in a instant all three of them were gone.

…...

Megumi and the two ghosts appeared in a graveyard, Megumi looked around in confusion before turning to Ghostfreak.

"Why are we here?" Megumi asked in confusion, Ghostfreak simply pointed, Megumi looked in the direction that he had pointed and saw what looked like older versions of Kumi, Kasumi, Miyu, and Yuri, she floated over and began listening to there conversation.

"Well maybe we should say something," the older Yuri said looking at the grave

"Forget that! I only came here because you guys dragged me!" Kumi growled as some of her hair formed into drills that shot into the ground causing the older Yuri to jump back "I feel no obligation to speak of her!" she added before she walked away.

"Um…I need to feed the aliens," Kasumi said quickly before she ran off, Yuri sighed and turned to Miyu.

"Um, look Yuri, she-" Miyu began but stopped when Yuri held up her hand.

"Forget it, lets just visit my borg and head back," the older Yuri sighed, Miyu gave a nod and they walked away, Megumi watched as they walked out of the cemetery and over to what looked like a hand made grave, future Yuri kneeled down and sighed "Wish you could be here borg, things are going well at home…I guess, we came here to pay our respects to someone else, but…I guess nobody had anything to say, can't really blame them, well I got to go, I will see you later," future Yuri said sadly before she got up and walked away with Miyu, Megumi floated over to where they stood and looked down at the grave, it simply read "Borg."

"Um, Megumi, over here," Yuri called from the grave that the girls had been here to pay respects to before, she floated over and gasped seeing her own name on the grave.

"No," Megumi said in shock, Ghostfreak gave a evil laugh.

"Yes! You will die Megumi!" Ghostfreak exclaimed before bursting into more evil laughter.

"Sorry Megumi, that's how the future goes," Yuri said backing away as Ghostfreak continued to laugh.

"No!" Megumi yelled out, she gave a gasp as she saw that she had chains hanging from her body, the entire area began to fade as Ghostfreak's laughter grew louder, she gasped as shadowy clawed hands reached for her out of nowhere "No! Get back!" Megumi shouted as she tried to shoot drills but was unable to.

"It's your destiny Megumi! To join us!" Ghostfreak exclaimed before he ripped open his chest to reveal many tentacles that stretched out and began to grab at Megumi.

"No! I'll change! I swear! Just give me a chance!" Megumi shouted out as she was engulfed by the tentacles.

…...

Ok that really wasn't much, but I just had no idea what to do for this chapter, so just come back next time if you want, whatever.


	5. Christmas cheer

And now I'm ending this short tale, I own nothing and read on if you wish to.

…...

Chapter 5: Christmas cheer

…...

Megumi woke up with a gasp, she looked around at her room and also saw that it was now morning, she got up and looked down at herself.

"I have no chains, I'm not dead!" Megumi exclaimed happily "Thank you spirits!" Megumi yelled out before she opened her window "Hey, what day is it!" Megumi called out to a passing person.

"Christmas! Moron!" the person responded before walking away.

"Christmas, it's not too late! I can change!" Megumi exclaimed before she ran out the door.

…...

At the school Chisa, the principle of the school and the one in charge of the alien party, was looking through some paperwork.

"Working on Christmas, jeez," Chisa sighed but she jumped when Megumi burst into the room.

"Chisa, I need some of that serum that can cure a borg of any earth viruses!" Megumi exclaimed and Chisa just stared.

"Megumi, what are you doing here? I can't just give-" Chisa started to say but Megumi cut her off.

"Chisa a life is at stake, give it to me now!" Megumi yelled out causing Chisa to jump back.

…...

All the children and there borg's stood in silence as Yuri's borg groaned in pain once more from in his containment unit, they were at Yuri's house, Yuri whimpered as she watched her borg dieing before her eyes.

"It's over, there's no saving him," Kasumi's borg said sadly as the children hung there heads, suddenly a knock was herd at the door and Yuri glanced at it, cautiously she walked over to the door and opened it, she jumped back as Megumi walked into her house.

"Ms. Hisakawa, what are you doing here!" Yuri asked in shock.

"Ya, what is she doing here," Kumi said with a glare as the healthy borg's tensed up, Megumi simply walked over to the containment unit containing Yuri's borg and opened it and quickly injected a strange fluid into the borg from a needle she had quickly pulled out "What did you just do!" Kumi exclaimed but Megumi just smiled.

"It's a Christmas present, look," Megumi stated and sure enough, the borg that just moments ago was as sick as can be seemed to be getting better.

"Ah, what happened?" Yuri's borg questioned looking around "Hey why is everyone gathered like this? Somebody dieing?" Yuri's borg joked as the humans and borg's stared.

"No…nobody's dieing, every things fine!" Yuri said before she began to cry.

"Yuri? Did I say something?" Yuri's borg asked looking at her in concern, Yuri simply smiled and wiped away her tears.

"No borg, you didn't do anything," Yuri said placing her borg on her head, Megumi smiled at this and then walked out the door.

"Hey Megumi, where are you going!" Kumi questioned.

"Oh just to get the rest of the presents," Megumi said happily as she dragged Chisa into the apartment, Chisa held a large bag but didn't look very pleased.

"The principle?" Miyu asked in confusion.

"Yup, time to hand out the presents!" Megumi said as she pulled out gifts from the bag "Let's see, Yuri, Kumi, Kasumi, the borg's, Miyu, even Yellowknife," Megumi said as she handed out the presents.

"What happened to you Megumi?" Kasumi asked as she held hers and Yellowknife's gifts.

"Why I've just been hit with a lot of Christmas cheer!" Megumi exclaimed happily.

"She's gone mad, help me!" Chisa yelled out but Megumi hit her on the head silencing her.

"Um…ok," Kumi;s borg said with a stare.

"Isn't this time wonderful?" Megumi said as the children and aliens opened there gifts.

"You do realize I'm going to make you pay for this," Chisa said with a glare as she tried to leave but Megumi pulled her back inside "I hate you," Chisa said childishly as Yuri's borg laughed at the scene.

…...

"So remember kids, if you arent nice to others on Christmas, maybe Christmas won't be nice to you!" Ghostfreak exclaimed sinisterly as he floated out into the distance.

…...

Well this is done, I admit this story wasn't much overall, but this was just intended to be a short story for Christmas, I think it dose that job well, good night everyone, and happy holiday's!


End file.
